<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Every step you take by LumehaPodfics (Lumeha)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360230">[Podfic] Every step you take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics'>LumehaPodfics (Lumeha)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Confession, Dancing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was difficult to break the habit of watching Claude.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Podfic length</b> : 54min23s</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Every step you take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557955">Every Step You Take</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/u_andcloud/pseuds/u_andcloud">u_andcloud</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Text :</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557955">Every step you take</a></p>
<p><strong>Author :</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/u_andcloud/pseuds/u_andcloud">u_andcloud</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader :</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics">Lumeha</a></p>
<p><strong>Length : </strong>54min23s</p>
<p><strong>Download</strong> : <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gbYfCWGmGuDmYzfuOWCXQlCy5BOQQwZf">Google Drive</a> - <a href="https://archive.org/download/everystep/Every%20step.mp3">Archive.org</a></p>
<p><strong>Bloopers</strong> : <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1en3Ta8igriEzogLFB9j5rOTiPDneBUDl">Google Drive</a> - <a href="https://archive.org/download/everystep/Every%20step%20bloopers.mp3">Archive.org</a></p>
<p>Thank to u_andcloud for giving me permission to record this podfic !</p>
<p>If you enjoyed it, please remember to leave kudos and comments to the original author</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>